School for Misfits
by alexisamidnightrunner
Summary: The young Akatsuki are put in a boarding school for soon-to be-ninja. How will they meet and will they all get along?
1. Chapter 1

**School for Misfits**

_This is gonna be quite a long chapter, sorry if that bothers you haha Okay enjoy and review!_

Deidara went to a boarding school, along with other soon-to-be ninja. Deidara was almost fourteen, and didn't have any friends. The kids called him a freak because of how he acted and how he looked. But he didn't care, or at least he didn't show it.

It was another boring, same old morning. Deidara was sat at his normal round table alone. Then someone coughed, he looked up to see a boy his age, his hair was white and gelled back and around his neck was a neclace.

"Hey, my names Hidan. Me and some others have just been transferred here 'too much trouble' they said. HA! It's a big place here, huh? The lessons are hard, so i don't pay attention. I chose religion as an option, what about you?" Deidara was stunned at this boys outgoing behavier.

"My names Deidara, yeah. I choose art, un"

"Thats cool" said the boy sitting down on the chair next to him "not as good as religion though, and whats up with all these lessons, like math? Were all gonna be ninjas not scientists!"

"I know, yeah. I suck at math, its a pain, un"

"Me too" said a deep voice walking over to them. The boy wore a mask and had stitches all over his body.

"Hey. Deidara this is my mate Kakuzu" said Hidan waving a limp hand. Kakuzu sat down next to Hidan, smirking he said "Isn't that a boys name?"

Deidara scowled "thats old. I'm a boy"

"Don't listen to him, hes just jelous cause i was talking to you, not him. Right, kakuzu honey?" Kakuzu scowled "you are an idiot"

Deidara chuckled, hiding it with his hand.

"So anyway, what did you choose as your optional choice?" Hidan asked Kakuzu.

"Business studies"

"Thought you would" Hidan said nodding.

"Religion i believe?"

"Hell yes!"

Deidara thought for a moment "you know they teach about jesus and all that stuff, right, un?"

"WHAT?"

The bell rang, Hidan frowning got up then smiled at Deidara "See ya at dinner, lets get going then Kakuzu"

Deidara grinned and waved them off, then started walking to his own class.

Deidara slumped in his seat, maths how annoying he thought. Deidara was thinking off blowing up the classroom and everyone with it when one of the new boys sat next to him. Deidara looked at him, he had red hair and looked like he was constantly blushing. As soon as the work was set, the boy got straight to it.

"Your not really doing that are you?" Deidara asked, leaning over to see his work.

"Of course, were supposed to. Why aren't you?"

"Um, well you see...I can't"

"You can copy me if you want"

"I think were gonna become good friends"

The boy blushed and pushed his work closer "my names Sasori"

"Deidara, you should come hang with me at dinner, yeah."

It turned out that Sasori had also chosen art but they weren't sat together. Deidara was next to yet another new kid, but Deidara knew who he was. Who doesn't know Itachi Uchiha? He was like some kind of boy genius.

"Hey" Deidara smiled at him, Itachi looked at him with a grim expression and in a monotone voice replied "Hello"

"So you like art, yeah?"

"It is something to take the mind from ones troubles"

"...Yeeah, anyway i wanted to ask if you would like to sit with me and my mates at dinner?"

"That would be okay, can i bring some one along? he asked in the same tone.

"Yeah, thats fine! Who?"

"Kisame"

"Okay, everyone settle down." The teacher said smiling "I want you all to start by painting something you love"

Deidara chuckled and grabbed a pencil. Itachi looked at his easel then started painting his nails with the purple paint. Deidara drew a building exploding. God he loved making buildings explode, art is a bang!

Hidans english lesson was boooooring. Hidan turned to the blue boy next to him, and poked him with a ruler.

"Hey!" the boy said annoyed.

"Hey. So whats your name?"

The boy sighed "Kisame"

"Cool i'm Hidan, i-"

"Hidan!" the teacher shouted "be quiet!"

"Or what?" Hidan yelled cockily back. Kisame chuckled as the teacher stormed over.

_Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter soon!_


	2. Chapter 2: Rival group

**Rival group**

_Heres the next chapter like promised. I hope you all think its good, i always try my best! Okay enjoy and review._

At dinner Deidara was sat with Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame. They all made short conversation while they waited for Hidan.

"Knowing him like i do, he'll be in trouble" Said Kakuzu

"Yeah, he is" Kisame said smiling.

"What did he do, un?" Deidara asked, he'd been in trouble before and was curious what Hidan had done to upset the ever so strict teachers.

"The teacher said he had to clean the class because he had been cheeky, so Hidan told him that he could kiss his arse"

Kakuzu sighed "same old same old then"

"Does he get in trouble a lot then?" Sasori asked looking shyly at the table.

"All the time"

At that moment Hidan strolled in and sat down.

"So how did it go?" Kakuzu asked smirking.

Hidan went into a long story when a girl with blue hair walked in, and he stopped talking.

"Look at _her_" Hidan exclaimed.

"Cute" Kisame said blushing

"_hot" _Kakuzu sighed putting his head in his hands.

"You can all forget it, un." Deidara said poking Hidan "Thats Konan, Peins girlfriend. He doesn't let any guys near her, hes bad ass." Pein walked in and put his arm around Konan as they walked to a table.

"Damn, shes fiiiiine." Kakuzu continued "too bad"

Konan looked over to their table and waved her fingers at them. Kakuzu drooled and Hidan smacked him over the head, which made her giggle. Pein glared at them, making them all turn around back to their table.

"So guys, friday tomorrow. What should we do?" Hidan asked excitedly. Everyone shrugged.

"How about we have a party in your room?" Kakuzu said "Since we don't know each other that well" Everyone started talking about the party, Deidara smiled to himself just this morning he had no one, now he has a whole group he thought as he watched them all. Sasori had said he'd never been to one so everyone started teasing him lightly as he went bright red. Kakuzu had an arm wrestling match with Hidan and won which made him mad. While Kisame and Itachi talked.

Everyone got up and went off to their bedrooms for the night after saying their goodbyes.

Hidans key wouldn't freakin' turn, he tugged and twisted and almost knocked down the door down. When that girl Konan came over to him.

"Need help?" she asked sweetly.

"please" he sighed moving out the way. Hidan watched her as she unlocked the door.

"Thanks"

"No problem, there always hard to open" she said "cya"

"Bye"

Deidara stared up at the cieling, he couldn't sleep a wink. So much as happened today, i've made so many friends he thought. He pulled the cover up to his chin, smiling.

_Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter soon!_


	3. Chapter 3: The party

**The party**

_Okay so i SHOULD be doing my art course work but i thought i'd type this up first since i had the work already. I wrote 'school for misfits' a while ago in a note book but never put it up on the site. Anyway, enjoy and review!_

The next morning, Deidara jumped out of bed, FRIDAY! On the way to the shared boys dorm bathroom, he bumped into Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi un"

Itachi looked like hell, he had bags under his eyes and had bad bed-head. Itachi's Pjs were just an over sized black top and tight fitting black leggings.

"Hello Deidara" It annoyed Deidara how Itachi's expression never changed or how his voice held no emotion. They both got ready then went downstairs.

Hidan and Kakuzu were already down there, Kakuzu saw them coming and nudged Hidan. Hidan looked around dazily like he had just been woken up, when he saw them he snapped wide awake and waved madily in their direction. Deidara and itachi were almost at the table when Konan appered in front of them.

"Um could you give this note to your friend over there?" she said jamming her thumb at Hidan. Deidara nodded confused, Konan gave him the note then ran off. Deidara grabbed Itachi's hand and ran over to the table. Hidan looked at the note that was slammed in front of him surprised. Excitedly Deidara jumped in his chair, Hidan unfolded it and read out

"I hope you wouldn't mind if you met me sunday at ten o'clock outside the hall. Konan x" everyone was quite

"Get you" said Kisame who had popped up behind Itachi.

"Why you?" Kakuzu exploded, Hidan smirked

"What can i say? I'm hot" the group discussed the note then the party. A teacher interrupted and made the hall listen

"I have a few announcments. Firstly, after school activities will be starting soon, such as a sports and math team, there will be infomation on them all on the notice board." the teacher coughed "Competitions with other schools and school events like the summer dance will be held at the end of the year. That is all" then walked off.

"Ooh a maths team" Deidara said rolling his eyes.

"I may join the sports team" Kisame said consideringly, Hidan smirked "Dance, huh? Maybe i could take Konan"

"In your dreams!" Kakuzu said hitting him. Deidara wasn't so sure about a dance.

After curfew the boys all tiptoed to Hidans room in their Pjs, with their bags and sleeping stuff. Hidan's room had been messy but he had pushed his things to the sides to make room, there was also junk food and drinks on the small coffee table.

"I've never been to a party, or sleepover before. What do you do?" Sasori asked worriedly

"Whatever we want dude" Hidan replied rifling through the dvd pile.

"What horror movies ya got Hidi?" Kakuzu asked making himself right at home.

"Tell me one and i'll see if i've got it"

"Kill bill" Itachi said painting his toenails.

"I do but its not _really_ a horror is it? Think gory"

"Saw?" Deidara asked, he'd heard of it and it was supposed to be very gory.

"Yup. Ok, everyone get comfy"

Deidara placed himself in his sleeping bag next to Itachi and Sasori who was leaning against the bed and had done the same, Kisame sat in the bean bag chair, Hidan sprawled on his bed while Kakuzu sat crosslegged at his feet. Deidara wasn't really interested in the film so he decided to watch his friends instead. Hidan was only wearing pants and his neclace, and seemed absorbed in the film, every now and then his hand would reach for popcorn. Itachi wasn't watching the film either instead he continued doing his nails. Sasori had his sleeping bag pulled right up to his eyes so he could stop looking if he thought something was too gross. Deidara looked down at his own Pjs, they were light blue and had hearts on them, he was really embarresed about them. But it was better then the pink ones he had, he had to wear them because his own dad thinks hes a girl. Thankfully none of his new friends had mentioned them, but he still pulled his sleeping bag right upto his chin.

After the film Hidan had an idea "lets go out and cause a little mischief of our own"

"Like what?" Kakuzu asked interested.

"Why don't we go blow up an abbandened building?" Deidara smiled.

"Hmm yeah cool, know anywhere?"

"I do" Kisame said getting up.

Deidara had never had so much fun in one night, the group were all sat on the wall opposite the exploding building and admired their work. Hidan jumped down "come on guys, its getting late." The group followed him back to his dorm.

_T.T please review, its not too late!_


	4. Chapter 4: Secret meeting

**Secret meeting**

_I've always wanted to go to a boarding school, imagine how many new people you would meet! Of course theres the disadvantages too but i'd like to go to one for a while. Okay enjoy and review!_

In the morning at breakfast, hardly anyone could lift their heads to eat.

"Even though we got no sleep and were gonna get in so much trouble if the teachers find out, it was worth it" Kisame said yawning.

"I agree" Itachi nodded, Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"If i remember, _you_ and Sasori were the ones who hit your pillows at twelve"

Deidara smiled "since its saturday, are we doing anything tonight?"

"We could go girl spotting" Kakuzu said, Itachi pinched the top of where is nose starts and rubbed his forehead "i'm out"

"Me too" Kisame agreed.

"Well i guese its just the four of us then" Hidan said playing with his fork.

"So what do you do, un?"

"Well we look for cute girls"

"Then?"

"You rate them, if you find a seven or above you go and talk to them"

In art, the teacher gave everyone their grades back for their work.

"Well done Deidara, very emotional and well thought out" the teacher praised passing him the A. Deidara grinned at Sasori who grinned back. I'll have to see what his and Itachis work was later he thought.

That night, the boys were sat on a bench looking at passing, unsuspecing girls.

"Thats a...5" Kakuzu sighed, there hadn't been any seven or more so far. Then a girl with long purple hair walked past.

"A 8, your turn Hidan" Hidan got up and walked over to the girl.

"Hello beautiful"

"Hi?"

"Whats your name?"

"Onko"

"Onko, hey could i borrow your number, i lost mine" he said smoothly, the girl giggled.

"I've never heard _that_ one before" then she handed him a slip of paper before blushing and walking away.

On sunday, the boys were all waiting in Sasori's room for Hidan to return from his secret meeting with Konan. They all couldn't wait to find out what had happened.

Hidan was ten minutes late, but she was still there, he waved to her and she smiled back.

"Sorry i was late"

"It's okay"

"So...What do you want?" Hidan asked like it wasn't a big deal then leaning casually on the wall.

"Um, well you see..." She gave a nervous smile "I'm not very good at science and i was wondering if you would ask your friend Kakuzu to tutor me since were in the same lesson" Hidan stared at her "wait hang on, you dragged me out here at this time so you could ask me if i would ask Kakuza if he would tutor you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I'm shy oh and um Pein can't find out about it."

"Fine, fine. I'm _sure_ he'll say yes"

"Oh, thankyou so much. Bye"

Deidara and the others jumped up when the door opened

"What happened?" they all shouted at him, Hidan smiled

"_Well, _she said she thought i was hot and totally rated me" he sighed "but she said Pein would go mental if he found out, so i told her he was okay. We got talking, she said she sucked at science. So then _i_ said Kakuzu is great maybe he could tutor you. Konan said she'd like that, you can thank me later" Hidan said biting an apple, Kakuzu came behind him and clapped him on the back. At which point Hidan began choking

"Your a great pal!" Kakuzu said laughing.


	5. Chapter 5: People who can't fight

**People who can't fight shouldn't talk tough**

_I haven't updated this story in a while, and i'm sorry about that. My laptop is still playing up so i only have the weekends and then theres school work and my social life (yes i do have one) anyway, here it is, enjoy and review!_

Deidara and Sasori chatted happily about their good art grades while eating, their other friends hadn't arrived yet so they made conversation while they waited. "Dinner is almost finished" Deidara said looking at the big clock on the wall "where are they?" "Maybe they have detention?" "What all of them? I can't see Itachi and Kisame getting into trouble..." "Me either" Deidara looked around, the hall was packed, sensei's strode through the children like they were so powerfull with authority. Deidara caught glimpse of Pein's group, it wasn't small, Konan seemed so nice so why did she hang round with a guy like that? Also, who was that masked boy Tobi?, Deidara had never seen his face before he just knew he followed Pein's group around like an unwanted lapdog. "Look Deidara it's Kisame" Sasori said pointing, Deidara followed, Kisame was headed towards them. Kisame sat down heavily across the table from them. "Why are you late?" Deidara demanded "and where are the others?" Kisame sighed "It's all Hidans fault...He wanted to play a prank on the teacher and Kakuza helped. When it went wrong and the teacher caught on fire-" Deidara and Sasori gasped "-Itachi got the blame for it because of his fire style jutsu, so i put the teacher out but then apparently it was my fault too. So we were all in the headmasters room" Sasori nodded in satisfaction at Deidara who started laughing. "Hey it's not funny!" Kisame said angrily. "Quite right" Itachi said appering suddenly behind Kisame, then sitting down next to him. "I had no part in it, yet i too have a warning" "Ah shut up" Hidan grinned sitting next to Deidara "It was hell funny" "It was, especially when Kisame got all worked up and flooded the entire class room" Kakuza smirked at Kisame. "I have to go back there until it's all cleaned up thanks to you two!" Kisame growled. Deidara was happy that their friends hadn't all ditched them like he suspected. Converstion drifted to more trivial things when they were interuppted. "Oi stitches come over here!" a voice boomed across the hall, making everyone shut up, the hall quiet as Kakuza and the group turned to see Pein stood on top of his table looking very annoyed. "Me?" Kakuza asked boldly, unintimadated. "Yeah you ugly, have you been seeing my girl?" "Oh please don't Pein, i told you it's not like that!" Konan pleaded standing up. "Shut up, makin a fool out'a me" Pein hissed at her "You, what you playing at?" he said back to Kakuza, Hidan stood up and replyed instead. "Shut up talking to Kakuza like that! How do you even know?" "A little bird told me" he said patting Tobi on the head "At first i didn't believe him since you guys are all queers but turns out i was wrong!" "Were not queer you bast-" Kakuza talked over Hidans loud mouth "It was just studying" "The hell it was!" Deidara who had been listening scared, stood up and tryed to be brave. "Look, Kakuza has done nothing wrong! If you listened to people you might-" "Shut up, i'd make ya but i don't wanna hit a girl" Deidara grew bright red, Hidan saw this and got angry "right thats it!" he shouted pulling out his scythe "No hidan!" Kakuza tried to stop him but Hidan charged across the tables and swung for Peins head. Before Deidara knew it there was screaming, people running out of the way and himself along with his friends being dragged into fights.

Deidara and Sasori unable to protect themselves with no weapons had been severally beat up, so were took to the infirmary. Hidan and Kakuza had a few cuts while Kisame and itachi had escaped with no injurys. Hidan, Kakuza, kisame and Itachi went to visit them. "Sorry about what happened" Kakuza said "don't worry it won't happen again, i've stopped the tutoring" "I don't think that'll help" Kisame muttered "he hates us now, were all dead" Deidara had a broken leg and a few cuts, so he felt less pain than Sasori who had been knocked unconcionce with multiple broken bones. "Still not awake" Hidan said poking Sasori's cheek "can't hold a punch can he?" "Shut up Hidan" Kakuza said angrily, Hidan gave him a tired look. "What? I was just saying" "Did Pein suffer?" Deidara asked, hoping. Hidan turned to him. "I hope to Jashnin he did! Although i didn't get to finish my ritual so i only know i slashed his arm deep" Deidara nodded "thats good enough for me" Itachi who had been quiet all the time, spoke up "This is not the end, i have a plan for revenge"

_Woo! Okay so i hoped you liked it and please review! _


End file.
